Generally, in a hair clipper, a fixed clipper blade is fastened to a body of a clipper head, and a movable clipper blade is positioned on the fixed clipper blade. As the movable clipper blade is repeatedly moved leftward and rightward by actuation of an electric motor, hair is clipped.
In order to ensure that the fixed and movable clipper blades properly clip hair, the hair clipper is used in a state wherein lubricating oil is supplied between the fixed and movable clipper blades.
However, because lubrication must be performed each time the hair clipper is used, inconvenience is caused. Also, since there are frequent occasions when the hair clipper is used without performing lubrication, an available service period of the hair clipper cannot but be shortened.